


王子与灯神

by MissTREE



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTREE/pseuds/MissTREE
Summary: （现代AU、双性、生子、HE、OOC、私设如山，前面用了个老段子。）





	王子与灯神

今天的索尔也在他两米宽的大床上醒来，他身材高大，是橄榄球队的主力，而且长相俊美可以媲美阿波罗，为人正直性格也是随和，对女友更是没的说，可为什么他被甩了，而且毫无征兆，上周他们还一起参加毕业典礼，晚上还在学校的小树林里接吻，明明一切都很顺利。他们认识了四年，在一起两年，就在大学毕业的这天，索尔打算将二人的关系更近一步时简提出了分手，也就是，他被甩了。简离开后他一个人在咖啡厅坐了很久，然后拿起他准备送给简的礼物回了家。  
揉了揉眼角的眼屎，看到床头那个礼品盒，他昨天在礼品店挑了好久才定下来的，简看都没有看一眼就提出了分手。  
撕开包装纸，一个大红的盒子露出来，他从里面取出一盏灯，是仿的阿拉丁神灯做的一个摆件，做工精良，鎏金外壳上交错着精美的图纹，灯替中间镶有一圈猫眼石，整个摆件做了仿古涂层，看起来很有年代感。  
索尔拿袖子在上面擦拭起来，灯并不脏，他只是无意识地做了这件事，相信任何人拿到这种样子的灯都会做出一样的事，你也会的。但不是每个人的结果都一样。  
在索尔漫不经心地擦了几分钟以后，灯上面的宝石突然亮了起来，然后灯芯冒起一股白烟，索尔吓得把灯扔了出去。接下来的事更离谱了，白烟在半空中凝聚起来，看上去软绵绵地一大团，然后一道绿光闪过，一个全身蓝皮肤的男子出现在了白烟团上。  
男子一头黑发，穿着一件金色的坎肩，下身是一条白色的宽大的裤子，裤脚在小腿收紧，两只纤细的小腿露在外面，没有鞋子，脚踝上有一个金环。  
“Oh~my~god！”索尔惊叹出声。  
“我是这个神灯的神，我可以实现你三个愿望，现在，说出你的愿望吧凡人。”蓝色的灯神翘着二郎腿坐在烟团上，一只手撑着下巴。  
眼前的大个子明显还没有从震惊中回过神来，他半张着嘴，一下子不能接受，是做梦吧，要不要掐醒自己，可是这个灯神好好看，多看会儿先。  
“喂！问你话呢！你想要什么。”没有得到回应的灯神有点不耐烦，双手叉腰。  
连问了几次这个家伙都不出声，该不会是个聋子吧。灯神伸出手，在离索尔的头巴掌远的地方停下来晃了晃，他缩回手，然后伸出脚，把他光裸的脚背伸到大个子的下巴下面，灵巧地往上一翘，合上了他的嘴巴。合上的时候牙齿磕到了舌尖，大个子哀嚎了一声倒到床上，一串口水掉了出来，真是蠢死了。

会痛，不是梦！是现实！索尔一个鲤鱼打挺跳起来。

“你能不能做一把锤子，有雷电之力，无坚不摧，全世界只有我能举起来，而且飞天遁地无所不能，只听我的召唤。”索尔手舞足蹈地比划了一通。  
“啧，在你们这个和平的年代，你要那玩意儿干嘛？那种危险品就算砸不到人，砸到花花草草猫猫狗狗也不好啊。”  
“说的是。”  
“换一个。”  
“好吧。“索尔垂头丧气地坐回床上，双手交握，“我昨天被女朋友甩了，我对她很好，但是我不明白她为什么会和我分手，所以，你能告诉我她为什么会和我分手吗？”  
灯神好看的眉毛拧在了一起，半晌后：“你刚刚说的那把锤子要多大？”  
“啊？”索尔无语，这灯神怎么又翻回去了，“我不是说锤子……”  
“啧，人类情感这种事什么神都没有办法的，你这个愿望我实现不了。”  
“还真是个弱爆了的神。”  
灯神一个眼刀扫过来，索尔被四手四脚地钉到了墙上：“和我的脑袋差不多大就行。”

灯神开始制造锤子，七彩的光芒在他手中汇聚，他双臂不住地颤抖，像是用尽了所有的力量，然后他双掌间出现了一团刺眼的光球，周围充斥着雷电之力，光球越来越大，最后出现了一把锤子的样子，影像逐渐实体化，变成了一把真正的锤子。  
“拿去吧，这个世界只有你能驱动它，只有你的死能摧毁它。”  
锤子做成了，索尔把玩了两下就扔到一边，确实没什么用。

“你还有什么愿望？”  
“没了，你退下吧。”  
灯神无视他的无礼问道：“怎么会没有？你不要钱吗？不想当皇帝吗？”  
“钱？皇帝？”索尔轻蔑地笑着走到灯神身边，单臂搂住灯神的腰，“睁大眼睛好好看清楚。”他用那把新的锤子带着灯神从窗口飞了出去，灯神这才发现，他刚刚是在一座城堡里，现在外面有泳池、花园、停车场、停机坪、起飞跑道……  
索尔·奥丁森，世界最强国阿斯加德的大王子，王位第一继承人，他不缺钱，他以后会是国王，他很帅，不缺女人，简而言之，他什么都不缺。  
“那怎么办，不实现你三个愿望我就不能回去，你快随便想一个。”  
“太浪费了吧，你急着回去干嘛，那灯里面有什么好玩的吗？”  
没有，灯里面什么都没有，只有无穷无尽的混沌和虚无，千万年来他在里面沉睡，只有被召唤的时候才出来。  
“反正你没事，就在这边玩几天等我想出愿望，期间顺便给我当个保镖啥的，就当出来旅游了。”  
这个可以有，灯神二话不说答应下来，反正他现在回不去神灯，所以像以前那样，变成普通人的样子跟在临时主人的身边。  
索尔看着变成普通人模样的灯神，更好看了，他的个子到自己肩头，体型纤瘦，皮肤白皙，乌黑的卷发，一对绿幽幽的鹿儿眼，可爱极了，要是自己有个这样的弟弟就好了:“对了，你叫什么名字？”  
“洛基。”  
“好的洛基，我就跟他们说你是我旅行时认识的朋友。”

灯神出现的频率很低，尤其到了现代，随着人类的科技发展，远古妖兽的减少，灯神几乎要一千年才出现一次，所以洛基虽然是一个活了快一万年的神，但他实际在人间的时间加起来也就一两年，其余时间都是在神灯里沉睡。  
“这个世界现在的样子和一千年前虽然差很多，但是有钱人的生活却都差不大。”洛基看着舞会上来来往往的人喃喃自语，索尔正周旋在各大贵族间，尤其是那些美丽的小姐和贵妇。以前的王子到了这个年龄早就妻妾成群了，索尔却说他可能四十岁才能继承王位，果然现在人的寿命长了很多呢。  
哎，无聊，洛基重新拿了两块布丁去了阳台，刚坐到护栏上就有一个人也走了出来，一看体型就知道是索尔。  
“呼——透个气。”索尔撑在护栏上，“布丁？给我吃点，一直在说话我快饿死了。”  
洛基挖了一勺塞索尔嘴里，他很少会这么悠闲，通常被召唤不是要去带军队打仗就是杀人，或者杀妖兽，最大的一次是帮人发动火山喷发灭掉了一座城池。  
“你没有喜欢的？”洛基明显是在说那些围在索尔身边的美女们。  
“拜托，我才刚失恋。”  
“你看起来并不像失恋？”看着索尔把他剩下的布丁都吃了，洛基的太阳穴跳了跳。  
“那也不可能马上就能和别人谈恋爱吧，爱情是讲感觉的，遇到真爱才可以。”  
“按我的经验，一个王子很难和他的真爱在一起。”  
索尔如梦初醒，他大叫：“我想到我的第二个愿望了，我希望能和心爱的人结婚生子永远在一起。”  
这是个陈述句，灯神没有拒绝的余地，只要说出来就会被强制去实行，虽然神干涉不了人类情感，但结婚没问题，洛基对索尔施了祝福：“只要你能找到那个人，你们就一定会结婚。”  
“耶！”二人开心地击了下掌，还剩一个愿望。

然而第三个愿望就不那么顺利了，洛基天天跟在索尔屁股后面问，但索尔就是不说。  
“要星星吗？我可以给你摘下来。”  
“那会毁灭太阳系。”  
“喜欢特洛伊城的海伦吗？我可以作证，那真是一个绝世美女，任何人看了都会爱上她，只要你说一声，我马上给你造一个一模一样的。”  
“那我的真爱怎么办？”  
“我觉得阿斯加德的版图不够完美，我可以帮你把隔壁的华纳打下来，顺带周边的尼福尔国。”  
“战争是可耻的。”  
……

“已经三个月了！你也太慢了吧，故意的吗！”洛基看着索尔悠哉悠哉地脱衣服坐进浴缸。  
“真的没有啊，你每天都催我，我脑袋都炸了。”索尔把两团棉花塞到耳朵里，但很快就自动飞了出去，索尔耸耸肩，靠到浴缸边上闭目养神。  
洛基的云团飘在浴缸上方：“我现在就去绑架王后，你肯定会开口让我放人，这样你的第三个愿望就有了。”然而洛基还是太幼稚，他在人间的时间还是太短，要是早一天用这个方法就好了，因为索尔接下来将会说一出一句改变他们命运的话。  
被念叨得耳朵起老茧终于忍无可忍的索尔开口了：“我真希望你是个凡人！这样就不用天天烦我！”

空气瞬间凝固，索尔也发现自己说了不该说的话，他赶紧睁开眼睛，只见洛基的衣服正在消散，身上的蓝色和花纹也慢慢褪去，皮肤变得白皙，赤红的双目也变成了碧色，头上的角也没了，洛基正手足无措地看着自己身体的变化，最后云团消失，他赤身裸体地从半空中掉进了索尔的浴缸。  
索尔大气都不敢出，安静地缩到浴缸角落看着洛基慌忙地念咒语，结手印，却什么都没有发生，他变成了凡人，也就是他口中的蝼蚁。  
“你开心了！”洛基愤怒地朝他大吼。  
“不要打脸。”索尔用手捂住脸。  
可是洛基没有动手，他只是推了一把索尔的脑袋就沮丧地走了出去。

这天起洛基就变了，变得忧郁和神经质，他不愿意出门，更不愿意看到阳光，他只愿意躲在黑暗的地方，黑暗像他的神灯内部，可是他又开始怕黑，因为这里太“危险”了，神灯里面什么都没有，可这里到处都是他看不见的东西，会磕到脚，会扎到手，没有了魔法不能治愈，他觉得自己快死了。

阿斯加德的雨季来临，他本来蜷缩在被子里，但是突然开始打雷，雷声把他头顶的吊灯震得摇摇晃晃，然后是越来越大的风和雨拍打在古老城堡上，像来了条巨龙，随时会摧毁这座可怜的城堡把他吃掉。他现在没有魔法，他得躲起来，于是他躲进了衣柜，可他还是听到巨龙进了他的房间，在地毯上挪动脚步。记不清是两千年前还是三千年前，一个骑士让他去对付黑龙，那头黑龙凶猛异常，他们搏斗了七天七夜，最终他把黑龙打入火山口。但龙的生命力是很顽强的，说不定那时候没有死，就等着他失去神力回来报仇呢。现在时机到了，黑龙可以毫不费力地捏死他，就像捏死一只蚂蚁。  
“吱啦”一声，衣柜门被大力拽开，一双手伸进来粗暴地拉他的胳膊，他奋力反抗，最终还是被拉了出去，要被吃掉了……

“洛基，洛基……”  
雷声变小了，雨声也没有刚刚那么狂躁，他陷在一个温暖的臂弯里。  
“索尔？”

索尔看出了这几天他的不对劲，所以今天晚上打雷的时候多了个心眼过来看看，进屋后只看到空荡荡的床铺，衣柜里面似乎有点动静，所以他拉开了柜门。衣柜里的人抖得厉害，还不听话，他的手一碰到洛基时洛基就拼命地往里缩，嘴里还乱七八糟地在喊着什么，于是二话不说把人抱了出来。

索尔把他放回床上，然后自己也躺下，拉过被子把抖成一团的人盖好。  
“怎么了？你怕打雷？”  
“黑龙来了。”洛基一头扎在索尔的胸口，索尔身上的气息能安抚他，最起码现在黑龙没那么恐怖了。  
“黑龙？那可要把大家都叫出来好好参观参观。”索尔抚着他背心。  
“蠢货！黑龙会把你们全都吃掉的！”  
“在他吃你之前我会用你给我的锤子把他砸个稀巴烂。”  
索尔当然不知道黑龙的可怕，但他开玩笑的几句话已经缓解了洛基内心的恐慌，洛基镇定下来，不可能有黑龙，当年骑士的愿望是杀了黑龙，那黑龙就一定会死，没有他完不成的愿望，除了感情和生命。  
“我想起来了，黑龙已经被我杀了。”  
“当然，你最厉害了。”由于紧张过度，洛基的眼角流出了泪水，索尔用袖口给他擦干。  
“可是我现在已经没有法力了。”  
“那怎么了？你看我们不也没有魔法吗？全世界的人都没有魔法。”  
“可我不能帮人实现愿望，就……”  
“睡吧，先睡觉，明天再说。”索尔的手掌在他后颈一下一下地按着，动物最原始的安抚方法，极度紧张放松后确实有点累，洛基抓着索尔的衣襟很快睡着了。

第二天天还没亮索尔就用被子裹着洛基将人抗去了城堡顶楼，说要带他看日出。  
太阳还没有出来，清晨的山风带着丝丝凉意，洛基瞌睡醒了大半。  
“快看，要出来了。”索尔兴奋地摇摇他的肩膀。  
洛基眺望着远处的地平线，原本一片灰白的天际下方慢慢出现了一道橘红的水平线，红线以肉眼可见的速度晕染开，将周围的天空和云朵都染上了金色，经过云层的折射后变幻出粉色和淡紫色的霞光在天空中铺散开。最后一轮橘红的火球从地平线冒出一个顶，太阳的高温把周围的空气都烧得变了形，看上去就像一个胖子憋着一口气颤颤巍巍地从地下爬上来。短短几秒钟的时间，憋红了脸的太阳一下子从地下跳出来，平稳地挂上了山头。也就是这几秒钟的时间，霞光冲破了周围原本沉闷灰暗的空气，原本寂静孤廖的四周响起了欢快的虫鸣和鸟叫，还有皇宫后面山头的咩咩声，蒸发出来的雾气还带着青草和树木的清香。  
万物都在迎接新一天的到来。  
好美，洛基从来没有安静下来看过日出，他一步一步走到城墙边沿，他想飞到太阳里去，可现在已经做不到了，他被召唤的使命就是战斗，这个时代没有龙，没有大蛇，没有巨人，那他存在的意义是什么？还不如……  
他张开双臂，朝前悬空伸出了脚，在他准备踏出第二步时一个不容反抗的力道拽住他的胳膊把他拉了回去。  
阳光洒在索尔身上，他原本就金色的发丝现在更像是在发光，可他脸上全是担忧和责备的神色。  
“洛基！你疯了！”  
“我现在一无是处，只要从这里掉下去就会死，还活着做什么！”  
“我掉下去也会死，人很脆弱，生病会死，不吃饭会死，不呼吸会死，但我们都还好好活着，我们都在为活着努力，我们都活得很好。”  
“可是我什么都没有，我只有一个不知道什么意义的名字，没有父母，我不知道自己是从哪里来的死了以后会去哪里。”  
“世界上第一个人也不知道他是哪里来的啊，你就是你，名字只是一个代号，我可以叫汤姆，也可以叫罗杰，甚至太郎、亚伯拉罕、阿强……但无论我叫什么，我都是我，你也一样，你是一个完整的人，你和我们没有区别。”  
“可是我什么都做不了。”  
“你当过灯神，这种履历全世界只有你一个人有，你可以把你的经历画成绘本……”  
“我已经不是灯神了！”似乎又被踩到了痛脚，洛基的气头一下子又上来。  
“好好好，不当了不当了，那明天起我带你去弗丽嘉的书房，那里什么书都有，不够的话我们去帝国图书馆，一定能找到你感兴趣的东西，种花、写小说、画画、唱歌、做生意……我陪你找，总会有你想做的。”

也许索尔身上真的有某种神奇的魔力，虽然他不聪明，但是在鼓励人这方面确实很有一套，洛基妥协了，他是个普通人这件事已经无法改变，不如就当个普通人，他比索尔聪明，难道还混不下去吗？况且天塌下来也有索尔先顶着。他也不知道自己是什么时候对索尔产生了这么强的信任和依赖。  
“可是，我还缺个姓。”  
还以为他又要钻什么牛角尖，听到这句话以后索尔松了口气：“我把我的姓送给你，今天开始你就是洛基·奥丁森，如果不喜欢，我随时带你去改，改到你喜欢为止。”

为了庆祝洛基彻底走出阴霾迎接新的人生，索尔带他去了游乐园，理由是新的人生应该从孩童时代开始。  
洛基真的像个孩子一样，玩遍了所有的大型项目，到了下午索尔还给他买了两只米老鼠的气球。  
“这太幼稚了，我不要。”洛基死活不要，因为他一路玩过来都只有四五岁的小孩子才会拿气球。  
“不要的话你的人生就不完整，快拿着。”索尔去掰洛基的手。  
洛基把手别到身后不让索尔碰：“不听不听！别人又不知道我不完整。”  
“那我和你一起拿。”索尔把气球的线绕到手指上，朝洛基摊开掌心。  
好像可以接受，洛基思虑再三，把手放到了索尔的掌心里，索尔的手指包裹上来，这样就看不出那气球到底是谁的。他们牵着手走过玫瑰花廊、穿过琳琅满目的商业街、踩过喷泉里的石墩，像一对恋人。虽然来这里的情侣很多，但既是同性又都这么高这么帅的却很少，行人纷纷侧目，投来的目光里有的是惊喜，有的是诧异，有的是嫌弃，有的是羡慕……  
“饿了吗？去吃饭？”  
“好，我在过山车上看到一家甜品店。”洛基摇着他们交握在一起的手。  
索尔捏了捏掌心里的手指，笑道：“吃完饭才能吃甜品。”  
“可以先去打包嘛。”洛基摇得更欢了。  
看着前不久还高高在上不可一世的灯神现在竟然像个小孩子一样，索尔马上就要答应他，这时迎面走来两个熟悉的身影。  
两个女孩同时叫了一声“索尔”，索尔的也看向对方：“简？黛西？”  
“这位是？”黛西表情复杂地看着眼前手牵手的两个男人。  
“哦，这是我朋友，洛基。”  
黛西的脸上写满了“鬼才信”三个字。  
然后四个人一起吃了饭，索尔负责点菜，洛基爱吃的培根三明治和橙汁，简爱吃的煎三文鱼和黑咖啡，黛西爱吃的酥皮汤。  
简和索尔聊得很开心，她现在在天文馆工作，也有了新的男朋友。  
洛基喝着橙汁，心想：都这么久了还记得前女友喜欢吃什么，果然还是忘不掉吗？  
黛西心里惋惜：交往两年居然都没上过床，活该被甩，不过这么好的男人，该不会不行吧，可惜了。

晚上索尔回房时发现洛基在他床上卷着他的被子滚来滚去，这小家伙总是随随便便就到他房里来，也不知道旁人看到会怎么想。

“你现在很难受吧？”洛基就是想安慰安慰他。  
索尔知道他说的是简：“不，也许，我们的感情没有我想的那么深吧，今天看到她我还挺开心的。”  
“快说说，你们都是怎么开始的？”  
“怎么突然问这个？”  
“我在学当蝼蚁啊，快跟我说说。”洛基抱着枕头，眨巴着的眼睛里散发着八卦之光。  
“呃……我们大学是一个学校的，上公共课的时候认识的，她是年级第一，我追的她……“索尔把大致过程说了一遍。  
“哦，所以你们都接吻了？”  
“咳……这……这很正常……”  
“可还是分手了。”  
“这也很正常！”  
“那你亲我一下。”  
“啊？”  
“我没和人亲过嘛，我就试试。”  
这种事哪能随便试的，不过索尔现在也懒得解释，明天再说吧，所以翻身在洛基唇上抿了一下，天知道他为什么会去亲一个男人。  
短得不可思议，洛基摸摸自己干燥的嘴唇：“这就完了？我都没感觉，书上不是这么写的。”  
索尔叹气，用一边胳膊支起上半身吸了口气，一只手按住洛基肩膀，弯下头，靠近的时候洛基还睁着眼睛郑重地注视着他。  
他停下来，稍微拉开点距离：“那个……把眼睛闭上。”  
“哦哦，难怪我说有点斗鸡眼，嘿，怪我怪我。”洛基恍然大悟般合上眼皮，纤长的睫毛垂在眼下。  
斗鸡眼，这也太会破坏气氛了，索尔无奈地笑笑，然后咳了咳，一副准备做事的样子。  
他捧住洛基的下颔，闭上眼睛吻了下去。  
洛基感到宽厚的手掌摸过自己的下颔，粗粝得拇指按了按他的嘴唇，有点痒，然后是发丝落到额头上，接下来就是索尔温暖的鼻息，然后嘴唇上传来柔软的触感。他悄悄把眼睛睁开一条缝，看到了索尔浓密的睫毛。  
洛基笨拙地回应，索尔不管他是否适应就用舌头顶开了他的牙关，索尔娴熟地搜刮着他口里的空气和津液，很快就呼吸困难的人儿半张开嘴，尽力去把夺走的东西从索尔舌尖夺回来。就在洛基忘乎所以的时候入侵的舌头退了回去。  
分开的时候两个人都有点呼吸不稳，索尔整个人都压在了洛基身上，他咽了口唾沫，灼热的气息喷洒在洛基脸上。洛基此刻两颊微红，他湿漉漉的眼睛看着索尔，索尔的眼神和平时不太一样，变得深邃而火热，藏着一些他没见过的东西。  
“这下有感觉了吗？”索尔的声音也变了，变得沙哑隐忍，他的鼻尖贴着洛基的鼻尖，连着微薄的汗液。  
“枕头太膈了。”他们这才注意到洛基还抱着那个枕头。  
索尔解开胸前的的两颗扣子，把那个碍事的枕头抽走扔出去。一切都顺理成章，索尔再次吻下去的时候就忘记了一切，他边吻边脱掉他们的衣服，直到双方都一丝不挂“坦诚相见”，洛基纤细的身体覆盖在索尔结实的身躯下。  
索尔还没和女人做过，更不要提和男人做了，就在他考虑着怎么做的时候手却摸到了让他意想不到的东西。洛基是男性，有完整的男性器官，但是在卵袋下面居然还有一条肉缝，索尔确定他没有摸错，那里现在还黏糊糊的一片湿滑。  
“你……”  
“神都是双性，可能变化的时候你没有说清楚性别，所以……”  
索尔再也按捺不住狂喜的心，他分开洛基的腿，扶着自己胀痛的阴茎抵上了穴口，确定位置无误后慢慢地挤了进去。里面紧得不像话，索尔深吸了好几口气才没有落得一个早泄的名头。看着洛基比他小了两圈的身体，真的有点担心他会被自己弄坏。他把洛基紧紧扣进怀里，小心翼翼地抽出，又缓缓地进入，一开始洛基还咬着他的肩膀，反复进出了几次后就放松了很多，嘴里开始发出好听的呻吟，他攀住索尔结实的肩背，尝试迎合着索尔的动作吃进更多。  
“还痛吗？”  
“可以……继续……”  
索尔托起洛基的屁股，更加用力地撞向更深处，洛基只得用手顶住头顶床头板，免得自己的脑袋被撞上去。  
交合处拍击出来的水声很快淹没在细碎的呻吟里，初尝禁果就陷入灭顶的情欲让他们只顾着像野兽般发泄自己的欲望，他们忘记了亲吻和爱抚，只单调地重复着媾和的动作。索尔好像找到了一个点，每次撞到那里洛基都会叫得更大声，盘在他腰上的腿也不住地抽动。他对准了那个点不断顶弄，最后好像操开了洛基体内的什么入口，那个口紧紧地吮吸着他的龟头，导致他被吸住没几下就释放出来，精液射进里面的时候洛基下身也迎来了猛烈的高潮，床单上面晕出一大片水渍。  
他们这才稍微冷静一点，发现做了多么荒唐的事。索尔有点发抖，不知道是兴奋还是愧疚，洛基反而轻松一点，他看出索尔的不自在，抬头在索尔唇上鼓励性地吻了一下，只是这一吻后，洛基感到体内的东西又开始硬了，索尔才刚平复下去的情欲又被点燃，只是这次他稳重了很多，他吻过洛基身体的每一寸肌肤，互相在对方身体上留下自己的印记，然后才开始在情欲的海洋里互相交换彼此身体。  
纵欲的结果就是洛基第二天没下来床，他前后两个穴都被玩得红肿麻木，男人对这种事总是无师自通的，一开了口子后面根本止不住，索尔第一晚就把他吃了个干净彻底。

这样的关系维持了十来天后洛基又开始不对劲了，他不让索尔碰他，脾气变得暴躁，要不是看王子的份上真没人受得了，不是嫌饭菜不合胃口就是嫌仆人们太吵，要不就生物钟混乱大半夜醒来把王子殿下打醒去给他做吃的。对索尔疏远就算了，可是他和皇宫的侍卫长范达尔走得很近，两个人经常神神秘秘地在花园里说悄悄话，有时候还会挽着范达尔的手臂，范达尔也不知道避避嫌，两个大男人拉拉扯扯地成何体统。索尔暗中观察了四五天，没想到又加进来一个西格恩。西格恩是皇宫的医师，洛基现在和她也神神秘秘的，加上范达尔，三个人经常在小花园开“秘密会议”。  
索尔抓过一次现行，但是西格恩和范达尔很统一地将求救的目光投向了洛基，洛基翻了个白眼，理都不理气势汹汹的索尔就走了，索尔也只能屁颠屁颠地跟在后面赔礼道歉。

很快到了王后弗丽嘉的生日，宫里办了场宴会，洛基帮了不少忙，显然他在这方面很有天赋。  
宴会上洛基仿佛换了个人，他穿着弗丽嘉特意给他订做的礼服，像个主人一样把客人们安排到合适的地方。不知情的宾客还笑说弗丽嘉收了个不错的养子，有的甚至要来攀亲戚了，虽然都是开玩笑，但进到索尔眼里就完全变了味，他觉得洛基这是在为甩他做准备。  
中途几个打闹的小孩把果汁洒到了洛基裤子上，洛基赶紧回屋去换，刚进卧室就被人按到了墙上。  
“索尔？你干嘛？”看清这个无礼的家伙是谁以后洛基松了口气。  
“那你在干嘛？”索尔的语气里带着不容忽视的愤怒。  
“我干嘛了？”  
“和我在一起的时候就板着脸，和别人在一起就笑脸相迎，你当我是什么，我们明明都……”  
“不关你的事，我晚点再跟你说，我先下去。”洛基推开索尔的手就要走，但很快就被拉了回来。  
什么叫不关他的事，他好歹也是个王子，哪有人敢这么跟他说话的，索尔不顾洛基的反抗把人压到地毯上，洛基只觉得屁股上一凉，裤子被退到大腿，然后双腿被压到胸口，索尔的阴茎直接就插了进来。他痛苦地抠着身下的地毯，索尔抽插了几下后干涩的小穴开始流出淫水，然后他撤掉了洛基的鞋子和裤子，分开两条腿更深地操了进来。洛基现在的身体没有力气反抗，只得忍耐着甚至于配合直到索尔发泄完。  
终于恢复理智的索尔后悔不已：“对不起，洛基，我太冲动了，我只是太在乎你，我不知道你怎么了，你现在都不理我，是讨厌我吗？你要是想离开就直接跟我说，我不会为难你的。”  
“我怀孕了。”洛基平静地回答。  
什么？怀孕？索尔的脑子里炸开了一声惊雷，那这段时间洛基的反常就都说得通了，他再笨也知道人怀孕是很不容易的，他刚刚还强迫了洛基。  
“我不懂，不知道怀孕了该怎么办，所以托范达尔找西格恩问了些问题，但是我又不能说是我怀孕了，那两个蠢货又问东问西，好几天才说清楚。”洛基委屈极了，他还没有想好怎么告诉索尔，再加上要忙弗丽嘉生日宴会，他就更没有时间考虑这些了。  
“对不起，对不起，是我的错。”索尔把洛基抱到床上，“现在起你好好休息，宴会的事不要管了。”  
看着索尔快要哭出来的样子，洛基想也不想就原谅了他。  
索尔吻上他的手指：“我明天就去告诉弗丽嘉，求她让我们结婚。”

此时的范达尔和西格恩正在宴会一角聊得正开心。  
“你说，该不会是索尔在外面搞出人命了吧。”西格恩喝着香槟，很是幸灾乐祸。  
“不不不，殿下很有原则的，他和简交往两年多都没有上垒，所以我觉得很可能是洛基少爷，别看他小，现在的年轻人玩得可开了。”范达尔自信满满。  
“我敢和你打赌，一定是索尔，凭我15岁就开始行医的经验，我发现他上个月有段时间很不对劲，我要是输了就答应和你约会一周。”  
“好，如果我输了的话就帮你追洛基少爷。”  
然而他们的赌注到最后也不知道该怎么兑现。

一年后阿斯加德王宫举行了隆重的婚礼，受灯神的影响，索尔的婚事受到了几乎全国所有人的祝福，奥丁和弗丽嘉在知道洛基怀孕的时候就答应了他们的婚事，并且精心准备了一年，劳菲将军还在婚礼上扮演了洛基父亲的角色，把洛基送到了索尔手里。  
“洛基，我有个问题一直想问你，虽然不该有疑问，但我还是想听你亲口说，我想问，洛基，你爱我吗？”索尔从盒子里取出戒指却没有及时给洛基戴上。  
洛基笑了笑：“我比任何人都爱你。”  
“什么时候开始的？”  
“从我人生开始的时候，那天你牵着我走了两千九百二十三步，从花廊到童话镇，从童话镇到仙女桥。”  
“你都记得。”  
“当然，那天你还给简点了她最爱吃的三文鱼。”  
“哦够了洛基。”索尔赶紧把戒指套到洛基的手指上。  
“新郎可以吻新娘了。”证婚人笑着催促这对磨磨唧唧的新人，下面的人早就迫不及待地开始起哄。  
虽然是新娘，但洛基穿的也是和索尔一样的白西装，只是在头上戴了一个简单的头纱。索尔掀起头纱，接过洛基手里的捧花，搂紧洛基的腰深深地吻了下去。

尾声

“这就是王子和灯神的故事。”索尔合上绘本。  
“明天讲什么？”四岁的芬尼尔期盼地看着父亲。  
“明天再告诉你，好了，和姐姐去睡觉吧，都快10点了。”索尔压低声音说。  
“嗯，晚安，父亲。”芬尼尔在索尔脸上亲了一口，双胞胎姐姐丝露德在洛基脸上补了一个吻，虽然洛基已经在索尔肩头睡着了。姐弟二人轻手轻脚地从索尔腿上爬下来走出卧室然后关上了房门。  
索尔把洛基抱回床铺，他关灯躺下时洛基又醒了。  
“嗯？几点了？你故事讲完了？”  
“刚结束，怎么这几天这么贪睡？这才10点，不舒服吗？”  
“你少折磨我几次的话可能会好点。”洛基明显感到那双不安分的手已经摸进他的睡衣，在他的背上和屁股上捏来捏去。  
索尔把手拿出来：“明天找西格恩看看。”  
“嗯。”洛基迷迷糊糊又睡着了。  
不管洛基知不知道，索尔还是在他额头印下一个饱含爱意的吻，给他捋顺肩头的卷发不致被压扯到，这才和爱侣一起睡去。

 

-END-

（嗯，于是最后基妹又揣崽了）


End file.
